


The Nasty Adventures of Gou Matsuoka

by HardlyHefty



Category: Free!
Genre: Adventurous, BDSM, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Free! - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, It can be disturbing, M/M, Masturbating, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Out of Character, Sex, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardlyHefty/pseuds/HardlyHefty
Summary: "Gou first felt the feeling, in the summer of her tenth birthday. You know that feeling? The one that pools at the bottom of your belly, a jerky warmness that spreads in between the thigh. Yes, that feeling."Gou Matsuoka has always been boy crazy. Come follow her on her journey to discover her sexuality. From her self discovery at 10 to in the throngs of BDSM at 25.





	The Nasty Adventures of Gou Matsuoka

**Author's Note:**

> I do understand that this might be disturbing for some readers. It was uncomfortable for me to write some of the younger scenes, but I tried not to take it that far. 
> 
> Anyway, this was largely inspired by my life. Of who I am now, and how I got here. (Obviously, I'm not talking about the parts where she actually performs some not so suitable things, like with her bro, lol) Gou goes on a similar self-discovery, some that take place her own head. I wanted to show how obsessing over sex at a young age can pretty much turn you into an interesting person as an adult.
> 
> Also, some of the characters will probably be OOC. I can't remember everything folks. I took some liberties. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> All comments are appreciated!

 

Gou was always boy crazy. From a young age, she remembered following her brother’s friends around like a lapdog, at their beck and call for absolutely anything they would need.

 

She would sit at the poolside, at ten, in her little flower skirt, and drink an icy while watching her brother and the boys swim laps in the pool. Even then, she admired their young pubescent hard bodies… their heavy training made them stand out from the other boys their age.

 

Gou first felt the feeling, in the summer of her tenth birthday. You know that feeling? The one that pools at the bottom of your belly, a jerky warmness that spreads in between the thigh. Yes, that feeling.

 

Haru was doing his 100m freestyle. He was miles ahead of the other boys, and each of his strokes was a blur of heaven. A force all on his own. Her tiny heartfelt the thrill to see his godlike abilities even at his tender age of eleven. She always thought her brother was the best, but clearly, she was wrong. Haru was on another level of excellence that far exceeded adults.

 

When Haru came out of the pool, the guys squealed in astonishment, but he stood unfazed. Taking a moment to enjoy the water before coming back to solid ground. Gou admired how the water trailed down the tip of his hair, to his neck and down the planes of his expansive back.  She desperately envied that water. She wanted to touch him like the water. Traveling the planes of his body with her tongue.

 

Admittedly, she was disturbed by her thoughts. Gou was a girl that followed the rules. She read what was assigned to her. She wore what her mother laid out for her and she watched what was deemed appropriate for a normal ten-year-old to watch. So the thoughts of her tongue traveling on Haru’s body she knew was something that wasn’t appropriate for someone her age to think about. Yet, she always knew she wasn’t quite like other girls.

 

When the boys were in the shower, she snuck in the locker room, searching through the open locks. Finally, opening the one she was looking for. She pulled out the black speedos with purple lines down the side and sat on the bench. Tentatively holding it in her hand.  There was a thrill that sent shivers through her body. She bit her lip, feeling the firm and smoothness of the material. Mesmerized with the texture and imagined how it must have felt on Haru’s silky skin.

 

With a tiny gasp, she brought the speedos to her nose. And took in a lungful of the smell. It wasn’t the one he wore swimming — it was the one he wore under his clothes, like regular underwear. She could smell his musky scent, and her lips parted into a sick smile.

 

In a flash, her thoughts were on this little blue-eyed boy, his calm demeanor, his wondrous strides, and his nonchalant shrugs.

 

“Haru…” her voice muffled in the shorts. She stuck her tongue out and licked along the crotch. It was like all the cells in her body gave a tiny explosion. Once, when she was five, her brother gave her starbursts for the first time. Sweets weren’t really allowed at her house at the time, so looking at the tiny contraband in her palm was exciting. When she first tasted the illicit candy, it was like mini fireworks that exploded all around her. She felt like she was on top of the world. Licking Haru’s worn speedos, however, was better. It was like the starbursts and more. Because this time the sensation didn’t end in her brain, but it traveled to parts of her that were largely left undiscovered.

 

Soaking his speedos with her tongue and spit, she imagined tasting Haru on the skin that the swimming wear covered. Her cheeks felt hot, and the warmness that started at the pit of her stomach traveled south.

 

She lifted her floral skirt and brought his speedos between her legs, rubbing herself over her panties and blushing all at once. The more she did it the better she felt.  Just when she was getting more into it, she heard voices drifting closer. Gou jumped up, hitting her foot on the bench on her way to the lock. She clumsily stumbled while putting his speedos back, not making out the room in time, she squeezed in one of the taller lockers, as the guys entered the room.

 

The boys came into the locker room with the towels around their waist. Haru was the only one she could see clearly, from her positioning.  Gou tummy flipped when she saw his naked flesh out on display.

 

The boys spoke about swimming and doing well on the medley for regionals. Haru had a faraway look on his face, clearly wanting to go back in the water. He took off his towel, and Gou could not look away. His pale skin was intoxicating, and she once again felt the jerky feeling in her stomach.

Trying hard not to make a sound, she brought her hand in between her legs.

 

Haru took out the speedos out of his locker, looking at it quizzically. Gou held her breath. If he discovered that something was off about it then it wouldn’t be too difficult to realize that it was her. And she would be bound to get in trouble with her brother, and she would never watch them swim again. She didn’t want that to happen.

 

She hoped that most of the wetness was wiped away when she brought it between her thigs. After looking at it for a few more moments he put it on. His speedos were now over where her tongue was. She rubbed herself furiously.

 

When they left the locker room, she waited for a few seconds, begging her shaky legs to be still.

 

Outside of the building the guys were sitting on the steps, her brother scowled as she approached. “Took you long enough, where were you? we looked everywhere.”

 

“I…. um.. just wandered around,” she muttered.

 

“Oh, Gou, always the daydreamer,” Rin said, voice softer as he put his arms around her shoulder. “Let’s go home.”

 

“Can we go over to Haru’s?” she asked. 

 

Haru’s blue eyes flashed in the sun, Gou was transfixed in them. Looking in his eyes was like floating on a cloud in the sky.

 

“Sure,” he shrugged.

 


End file.
